


Дипломатические отношения

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Завести отношения с женой Лондо Моллари сперва казалось такой хорошей идеей. Г'Кар, Мэриел и опасности игр с центаврианами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дипломатические отношения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diplomatic Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> Примечание: Пре-канон. Действие разворачивается во время событий, описанных в фильме «В начале».  
> Предупреждение: межрасовый секс.
> 
> переведено для ФБ-2015, команда fandom babylon-5 2015  
> Бета: tigrjonok

Впоследствии Г'Кар не был уверен, что появилось первым: уверенность, что Лондо Моллари был самым невыносимым центаврианином на свете, или решение соблазнить его жену.

Конечно, он возненавидел Моллари с первого взгляда, но само по себе это не было чем-то необычным; эта неприязнь распространялась и на остальных центавриан. Необычным было поведение Моллари, который определенно выделял Г'Кара, бросая ядовитые замечания и неприязненные взгляды, как будто они встречались раньше. Г'Кар, обладавший достаточно хорошей памятью, был уверен, что это не так. Но для успокоения совести навел справки о Моллари. Этого центаврианина даже не было на Нарне во время Оккупации, хотя его дед в то время подтвердил центаврианскую склонность к жестокости и эксплуатации. Нет, он никогда не видел Лондо Моллари до того, как они встретились на Земле. Моллари входил в состав центаврианской делегации. Жаль, что центавриане первыми встретились с землянами, но Нарн хотел убедиться, что люди знают о том, кто является возрастающей силой во вселенной, и кого им следует выбрать для торговых отношений. Г'Кар, с его способностью к языкам, был одним из первых представителей Нарна, что должны были склонить землян к этому решению.

Вскоре он обнаружил, что у тяжелой работы на благо Режима Нарна есть и положительные стороны, хоть и не мог обсудить это с коллегами. Однажды, — и только однажды, — он уже сделал эту ошибку.

— Знаю, что мы далеко от дома, — изумленно сказал его помощник Ки’дан, — но, честно говоря, Г'Кар, ваше увлечение земными женщинами за гранью моего понимания. Все эти их волосы, например. Их кожа слишком мягкая и такая прозрачная, что иногда под ней можно видеть вены. Как у животных. Это отвратительно. А те, что с розовой кожей, самые худшие из них, потому что похожи на центавриан.

Г'Кар смерил его строгим взглядом, и Ки’дан немедленно извинился. Из всех оскорблений, которые нарны обрушивали друг на друга, обвинение в сексуальном влечении к центаврианам было самым худшим. После того, как центавриане оставили их планету, те, кто служил им по доброй воле, были наказаны - и мужчины, и женщины. Их кости все еще белели под красным нарнским солнцем.

Г'Кар был осмотрителен в отношениях с землянами, чтобы избежать комментариев и слухов, - по крайней мере, до того, как получит заслуженное место в Кха'Ри, которое бы заставило его противников прикусить языки. Но это ни шло ни в какое сравнение с полной секретностью, которую он соблюдал, приняв решение насчет Мэриел. Он встретил ее на вечеринке в саду, которую устроил один земной сенатор. Моллари также был там, как всегда, разглагольствуя о всякой чепухе, похлопывая земных сановников по плечам и называя всех «мой дорогой друг» или «дорогая леди». Один звук его голоса, слишком громкого, с акцентом, резавшим уши, был оскорблением для чувств Г'Кара. С другой стороны, молодая жена Моллари, облаченная в красное платье, оказалась восхитительным созданием, и проявила хороший вкус: она явно скучала в обществе своего мужа.

Поскольку у людей была традиция, называемая «шведский стол», во время которой каждый клал на свою тарелку ту еду, которую выбирал, Г'Кар в какой-то момент оказался возле леди Мэриел. Будучи одной из самых красивых женщин на этом приеме, она не была одна, но, поскольку не знала ни одного земного языка, у нее возникли некоторые трудности в выражении своих желаний.

Г'Кару было наплевать, предложит или нет какой-нибудь избалованный центаврианский аристократ ей то, что она хотела. Но, с другой стороны, он не смог отвести взгляда от выреза на ее груди, когда она наклонилась над столом, указывая на что-то. Он уже заполучил головную боль от непрерывной болтовни ее мужа, так что нуждался в исцелении, и это было как раз то, что нужно.

Никого из нарнов не было поблизости, чтобы услышать это, так что Г'Кар обратился к ней на языке, на котором не говорил вслух с того времени, как убил своего первого центаврианина, и спросил, какую часть курицы она предпочитает. В глубине души какая-то его часть была горда тем, что он запомнил и использовал название центаврианской птицы, которая больше всего походила на это земное животное. Другая же часть хотела общаться с этой женщиной и ее мужем исключительно на нарнском языке.

Она чуть удивилась. Потом улыбнулась, и не требовалось знания языка, чтобы понять причину этой улыбки.

— Ножки. В конце концов, грудки можно оставить, чтобы разделить их … с другими.

Они продолжили беседу во время вечеринки. Вскоре он обнаружил, что Мэриел, хоть и была заинтригована перспективой секса с могущественным нарном, головы не теряла. Она слишком хорошо понимала, что любой флирт на публике будет иметь для них обоих пагубные последствия. Ловкость, с которой она устроила свидание в отеле, не переговорив лично ни с кем из нарнского персонала, была восхитительной. Брак с Моллари несомненно способствовал развитию подобных навыков.

— И давно ты замужем? — спросил он у нее, когда они оба пили заказанный им напиток под названием «шампанское». Моллари упоминал о нем недавно и довольно едко добавил, что не ожидает от нарна понимания причин, по которым существование этого напитка доказывает, что земляне достойны называться межгалактической цивилизацией - в отличие от некоторых других рас.

— Совсем недавно, — ответила Мэриел, слизнув кончиком языка капли шампанского в уголках своих губ. — Я его третья жена, и он привез меня с собой для того, чтобы произвести впечатление на землян. Две другие жены могли бы вызвать у них лишь жалость к нему, а он ненавидит, когда его жалеют.

— Должно быть, для тебя эта жизнь ужасно скучна, — улыбнулся Г'Кар и подумал, что уже эта информация была достаточным вознаграждением. — Тратить такое очарование на недостойного.

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

— Я никогда ничего не трачу зря.

Он понял намек, поставил бокал на пол и принялся целовать ее шею, такую гладкую и мягкую, которую так легко было сломать. Да, все верно: земные женщины очень походили на центаврианок. Но не полностью. Хотя все они пользовались духами, была еле уловимая разница в запахе. Запах Мэриел был чужим и знакомым одновременно, и оттого, что он помнил его еще со времен своей отчаянной юности, когда ненависть горела в нем так ярко, что могла спалить звезды, дыхание его участилось не в меньшей степени, чем от ласк ее очень умелых пальцев. Центаврианский шелк и духи, тонкая кожа и тайные отверстия, открытые для его языка и прикосновений.

— О, Г'Кар, — выдохнула она, — можно подумать, что…

Он задумался, как быстро смог бы убить ее, если бы понадобилось. Неизвестно, что было бы хуже для нее: смерть или общество ее глупого мужа.

— …ты брал несколько уроков раньше, — закончила она, выгибая спину сильнее. 

Да, Мэриел была очень умна.

***

Вскоре после начала их интрижки пришло известие о катастрофическом столкновении между земным «Прометеем» и минбарским крейсером.

— Лондо говорит, мне надо собирать вещи, — лениво сказала Г'Кару Мэриел, потягиваясь на простынях в кровати другого отеля. — Главы делегаций остаются, но штат центаврианского посольства здесь, на Земле, будет сильно сокращен. Лондо считает, что скоро начнется война.

И естественно центавриане спасались бегством. Это давало нарнам шанс. Во время войны всегда есть потребность в оружии, и земляне будут благодарны любому, кто останется и доставит его. Сделка обещала быть выгодной, а молодой и могущественный Режим Нарна все еще нуждался в деньгах.

— Что ж, я буду по тебе скучать, — сказал Г'Кар, и ее пальцы, занятые вычерчиванием линий на его животе, замерли на мгновение. Потом они продолжили движение. Он не был с ней полностью откровенен: какими бы волнующими и отрадными ни были их свидания, она вряд ли была единственным развлечением в его жизни, за исключением того, что являлась центаврианкой. Он не был в нее влюблен и не верил, что она могла любить его. И все же, его немного раздражал тот факт, что она не удостоила его слова хоть каким-то ответом.

— Нам надо устроить прощальный праздник, — сказал он, почувствовав внезапное вдохновение. — Что-то достойное… тебя.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

То, о чем он подумал, было самой сокровенной его фантазией, преследовавшей его еще со времен юности. Вряд ли ему удалось бы посетить Приму Центавра, если только для того, чтобы покарать всех центавриан, увидеть, как их города рассыпаются в пыль, но тогда его бы окружали другие нарны, что сделало бы исполнение этой фантазии невозможным. Но в связи с поспешным отъездом прислуги в домах центаврианских дипломатических работников и благодаря тому, что Мэриел ради любимого мужа оставалась на Земле так долго, как это было возможно, в один из вечеров, когда Моллари отсутствовал — был на переговорах или просто впустую тратя свое время, - Г’Кар смог незаметно для охраны проскользнуть в дом. Насколько ему было известно, обстановка резиденции Моллари была такой же имитацией декадентских императорских дворцов, как и те особняки, что они строили на Нарне. Центавриане так и не поняли, насколько это сходство в обстановке домов делало их предсказуемыми и уязвимыми для нападения.

Мэриел ждала его, но не в главной спальне, а, как он и хотел, в приемной, где висел портрет императора и стояло резное кресло, символизирующее трон, на случай, если императору вздумается нанести визит в этот дом. Г'Кар сразу уселся в него.

— Есть кое-что, что тебе надо знать, — сказала она, опускаясь перед ним на колени, именно так, как он и мечтал.

— И что же это, моя дорогая?

— Я записывала некоторые наши встречи, — сладко промурлыкала она, — и, если со мной что-нибудь случится, или мне просто станет настолько скучно, что захочется хоть как-то развлечься, то эти записи автоматически будут отправлены Кха'Ри.

Эти слова почти заставили его оцепенеть, но тут она занялась его возбужденным членом.

— Ты…

— Мне нетрудно оказать тебе услугу, Г'Кар, — сказала Мэриел, когда ее рот освободился. — Но я хочу такого же одолжения в ответ. Так неудобно иметь мужа с карточными долгами. Это может стоить мне положения в обществе на родине. Если он уедет с Земли нищим, то никогда не получит такой пост снова, и значит я буду обречена на прозябание в провинции.

Он уставился на нее, не веря собственным ушам.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я оплатил карточные долги Моллари?

— Если ты будешь столь любезен, — нежно прошептала Мэриел ему на ухо, обвивая руками его шею. — В конце концов, мне кажется, сделка по продаже оружия, которую ты заключил с землянами, принесла тебе немало денег.

— Эти деньги предназначены для восстановления Нарна, — прошипел он, проклиная себя за то, что недооценил ее, — а не для поддержки центаврианского развратника!

— Но ты уже несколько раз поддерживал центаврианского развратника, и если мир это увидит, то вряд ли забудет, — возразила Мэриел. — Мне казалось, ты вполне удовлетворен своей... позицией.

***

Ее счастье, что у него есть чувство юмора, говорил себе Г'Кар впоследствии. И что долги ее мужа не были настолько велики, чтобы образовать заметную дыру в сумме, которую удалось выручить за продажу оружия землянам. Если бы это открылось, Г’Кару пришлось бы изрядно потрудиться, собирая доказательства причастности к этому делу его старого врага, советника Ду’Рога.

Тем временем, он дал себе зарок, что впредь сосредоточится на земных женщинах, и не только потому, что было неизвестно, долго ли они еще просуществуют. Или, по крайней мере, будет осторожнее при следующей встрече с Мэриел, которая уехала с Земли на Приму Центавра через день после того разговора. Он встретил ее мужа месяц спустя на каком-то благотворительном приеме, предназначенном для поднятия морали земного населения. К его удивлению, Моллари сразу направился к нему, едва заметил.

— Я надеялся встретить вас, — сказал центаврианин.

— Неужели?

— Ну, чем дольше вы остаетесь на Земле, тем больше вероятность, что минбарцы избавят от вас вселенную… но на самом деле мне хотелось вам кое-что вернуть. — С этими словами Лондо Моллари сунул руку за отворот своего мундира и извлек оттуда кожаную перчатку, которую Г'Кар немедленно узнал.

— Знаю, что вы, нарны, обожаете обвинять нас в том, что мы разграбили вашу планету, но, тем не менее, я настаиваю, что это не касалось вашей одежды. То, как вы одеваетесь, отвратительно. Так что вот, возьмите.

Тон его голоса был крайне загадочным, и трудно было сказать, намекал ли он на что-то или нет. Неважно, считал ли он, что нарн пробрался в его дом для шпионажа, или подозревал что-то еще, но он что-то пронюхал. Впервые Г'Кар задумался, не были ли постоянные вопли, смех и болтовня Моллари всего лишь маской.

— Оставьте это себе, — ответил он, пристально глядя на Моллари. — Ни один нарн не притронется к тому, что было осквернено центаврианином.

— Ну, это, друг мой, во многом зависит от обстоятельств, — бодро заявил Моллари и убрал перчатку обратно. — Я, со своей стороны, знавал варваров, которые могли наслаждаться плодами цивилизации, если те были брошены на их пути.

С этими словами он повернулся и исчез в толпе. На мгновение Г'Кар очень живо представил, как вцепляется в горло Моллари и выдавливает из него жизнь. В тронном зале, где следовало бы воплотить все фантазии. А потом отогнал это наваждение. Неважно, был ли Моллари и в самом деле настолько деградировавшим, чтобы не беспокоиться о том, состояла его жена в связи с одним из его врагов, или нет. Дни Центавра подходили к концу. В любом случае Г'Кар лично проследит за тем, чтобы они до конца поняли смысл этих слов. 

Для него как нарна это было делом чести.


End file.
